Quest:The Missing Standing Stone Jewel
General Information After arriving in Kyul-Thanor, you can receive this quest. This quest is a prerequisite to Ban-Drir and Return of Ironfist. Prerequisites Must have completed the quest Eavesdropping and spoken with Lothren. Schematic Map: Level 1 Text Directions - Level 1 Starting from Entrance (E): * 1 east, 2 north, Agility check, Standard, Crystal Orb (3+ at MR 50, 50 SP); * 1 east, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 1 west, 4 south, 2 east, 1 south, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 1 north, 2 east, 2 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 south, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 2 north, 2 east, 1 south, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 3 north, ** 7 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP), ** 1 Burning Bladesman (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 2 west, 1 north, 1 Bone Sorcerer (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 west, Steps Down. Schematic Map: Level 2 Text Directions - Level 2 Starting from Steps Up (U): * 1 north, 2 west, 3 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 2 north, 1 east, ** 1 Bone Sorcerer (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** Skeleton image, no combat; * 1 west, 2 south, 3 east, 1 north, 4 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 east, 1 north, Yellow Ooze, you can retreat, (3+ at MR 50, 50 SP); * 2 north, 1 west, 1 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 west, 1 south, Steps Down. Schematic Map: Level 3 Text Directions - Level 3 Starting from Steps Up (U): * 1 east, 1 south, 2 east, 1 Stone Slayer (6+ at MR 50, 70 SP); * 1 east, 1 north, Zaralg's Chamber, ** 1 Stone Slayer (6+ at MR 50, 70 SP), ** 4 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** Zaralg the Vanquisher (9+ at MR 50, 80 SP, special attack about 5-10 SP), ** Rewards: *** Darkfire Blade (initially unidentified), *** Black Bone Amulet (initially unidentified), *** Black Bone Key; * 1 south, 3 west, 2 north, 1 east, 6 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP); * 1 east, Massive Chest, ** 16 XP if you open the chest with the Black Bone Key, ** 8 XP to Destruction or Telekinesis if you use it to open the chest, ** 8 XP to Fortification if used against the fire, ** Reward: Ring of Dark Valour (initially unidentified); * 2 west, 2 north, 2 east, ** 4 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** 7 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP), ** 1 Stone Slayer (6+ at MR 50, 70 SP); * 1 east, 1 south, a prisoner (Gilbren). Walkthrough * Talk to Crynn Takam. * Go to the SAFE area of Kyul-Thanor and choose the Investigate the Cave link. * See Text directions (above) to complete the quest. Rewards * Darkfire Blade * Blackbone Amulet (initially unidentified), see Neck Armour * Black Bone Key * 8 experience to Fortification if used against the fire at Location 4 * From opening the chest at Location 4 :* 16 xp to General if you use the Black Bone Key (from Location 3) :* or 8 xp to Destruction/Telekinesis * Ring of Dark Valour (initially unidentified) from Location 4, see Ring of Dark Valour * 128 general experience for completion * 32 experience to Arcana if used (after the quest) to identify the unidentified items